Oubliet!
by Elenos R.J Lupin
Summary: Le titre vous dit tout, sauf de quel oublie il s'agit, mais vous vous en doutez, non? Si vous n'êtes pas sûr... venez voir!


_**Un oublie mémorable**_

_**Chapter one :  
On a tous notre côté marauder.**_

Lily Evans entamait déjà sa troisième années à Poudlard, école des sorciers. Le rendez-vous dans la Grande Salle était devenue une délicieuse habitude pour elle car cela annonçait une nouvelle année pleine de promesses. Elle s'avança vers la table des Gryffondor, aux côtés de Jonhson. Les deux jeunes filles furent les premières installées puis le reste des élèves arrivèrent tous à la hate.

Tes vacances étaient comment? demanda l'amie de Evans.

Celle-ci ne répondit pas spontanément car elle songeait justement à ses deux mois passés chez elle. Les disputes à répétitions entre sa soeur et elle, les sorties avec sa famille et ... les inombrables lettres de James Potter. Elle restait donc le regard vague puis elle reçut un léger coup de coude dans les côtes qui la retira de ses rêves.

Réveille-toi ma belle ! Alors, c'était bien?

Oui, oui très bien, répondit-elle dans un souffle. Et toi?

Trés bien passé, j'ai pu réviser tranquillement et j'ai passé le week-end avec John, annonça-t-elle toute guillerette.

Oui tu m'en avais parlé dans une de tes lettres.

La conversation s'arrêta là. Les professeurs se levèrent et les élèves en firent de même.

Salut, fit une voix que Lily ne reconnu que trop bien.

Elle se tourna est se trouva forte surprise d'être à côté de James Potter. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs de jais lui décocha un sourire que lui rendit la jeune fille, rougissant légérement. La vue du garçon si près d'elle lui avait rappelé les lettres qu'il lui avait envoyées pendant l'été. Cela avait été très romantique ... Mais après s'être aperçu de ses pensés, elle lui répondit presque froidement.

Salut Potter. Pourquoi t'es tu assis à côté de moi?

Le garçon eu l'air un peu choqué de se changement d'attitude subite mais il rétorqua.

Erreur, TU t'es assises à côté de moi. J'étais là avant que tu n'arrives.

Elle était un peu interloquée et se remit à repenser à son arrivée dans la grande Salle. Mais rien. Elle n'avait peut-être pas fait attention. Elle voulut répondre mais la voix de Dumbledore se fit entendre au dessus de toutes les autres, et tout le monde se tut. Il annonça son discours, qui fut suivi d'un tonnerre d'applaudissements, puis les premières années entrèrent timidement. Ils se rassirent donc et attendirent la fin de la répartition de chaque élèves dans les quatre différentes maisons de l'école, pour recommencer leur discutions.

Le repas se passa bien et les discutions ne tarisaient pas. Mais Lily resta quelque peu silencieuse et Jonhson s'en rendit compte mais ne dit rien à se sujet. Elle repensait à ses lettres et parfois laissait échapper son regard sur James mais lorsqu'elle s'en rendait compte, elle détournait vivement la tête et fixait ses yeux sur une bougies flottant dans l'air. A un moment, elle sentit peser sur elle le regard de Potter et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Leur regards se croisèrent donc, mais pas pour longtemps. Lily ne tenait plus en place à ses côtés.

Je ne me sens pas très bien, mentit-elle à son amie.

Elle se leva et se mit à parcourir les couloirs de Poudlard pour aller jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondor. Elle arriva devant le tableau de la grosse dame, en grande conversation avec un fantômne.

Respectrosis, dit-elle.

La grosse dame se tourna vers elle et lui demanda de répéter.

Respectrosis! répéta-t-elle, impatiente.

Désolé. Ce n'est pas le bon mot de passe. Il date de l'an dernier, lui dit-elle, une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

Lily entendit des pas qui s'approchaient de plus en plus. Elle se retourna. C'était Potter.

Tu as perdut le mot de passe? demanda-t-il avec un sourire éloquent sur le visage.

Oui, je n'ai pas du l'entendre énoncé, dit-elle en détournant le regard.

Mmmm... Je te le donne si... tu sors avec moi.

La jeune fille fit volte-face.

Non Potter! Combien de fois faudra-t-il te le dire à la fin?

Il eu l'air un peu déçu, baissa les yeux, se tournant vers le tableau animé. La grosse dame attendait toujours :

Andromada Macnonis, murmura-t-il avec un sourire triste.

Le tableau pivota, laissant l'entrée libre. Comme James ne disait plus rien, la jeune sorcière rompit le silence.

Où sont passés tes copains Maraudeurs ? demanda-t-elle vaguement.

Oh, ils sont encore au banquet.

C'est bizarre, je ne les ai pas vu.

La remarque qu'avait fait Lily avait eu l'effet d'empourper Potter; il ne répondit pas.

Alors? Vous entrez? Je n'ai pas toute la nuit! fit remarquer la grosse dame qui commençait à s'impatienter.

Lily rentra donc dans la salle et la porte se referma derrière elle.

Je vais me coucher, dit-elle. Bonne nuit.

Elle ne reçut aucune réponse, elle se retourna et trouva surprenant que Potter n'était pas rentré. « Il a dut retourner dans la Grande Salle», pensa-t-elle. Elle s'arrêta devant le feu qui dansait dans l'hâtre. Elle soupira et regarda tout autour d'elle. Toujours ce même endroit, convivial et chaud. Son chez soit. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage puis elle monta les escaliers avant de se diriger vers le dortoir des filles, où l'attendaient déjà toutes ses affaires déballées. Aprés s'être mise en chemise de nuit, elle s'assit sur le lit et regarda par la fenêtre, ses bras entourant ses genoux repliés sous son menton. La lune était belle cette nuit là, et Lily se tarda à la contempler. Puis elle entendit des bruits de pas. Sans doute les autres qui étaient revenues du repas. Effectivement, quelques secondes plus tard, elle vit apparaître Cathie Manélie, Gwen Richardson et Jonhson. Cette dernière s'approcha de Lily et s'assit sur son lit.

Pourquoi as-tu quitté si vite le banquet? demanda-t-elle.

Je te l'ai dis, je ne me sentais pas très bien, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Ce n'était pas si faux aprés tout. Elle ne tenait plus en place à côté de James. Catia Jonhson leva un sourcil interrogateur, puis se disant que ce n'était pas si important, se leva et se mit en pyjama. Toutes se couchèrent sauf Evans, trop préocuppée par se qu'elle avait ressentit quelques heures avant. Elle se tournait et retournait sans arrêt dans son lit pour trouver le sommeil, mais en vain. Elle se redressa et decida de déscendre dans la salle commune et de lire un peu. Lily se leva, mit ses chaussettes et prit un livre : « l'Arithmancie, c'est pas sorcier » de _Andreas Lefeuillu_. À pas feutrés, elle longea le dortoir et se dirigea vers les escaliers lorsque des éclats de voix se firent entendre. La jeune fille s'arrêta net et tendit l'oreille.

Chut! Parle moin fort. Je suis sûr que l'école de B ne t'as pas entendu, chuchota une voix masculine.

Cette voix n'était pas étrangère à Lily et elle passa la tête par l'embrasure de la porte pour voir de qu'il s'agissait. Elle ne vit que la personne de dos mais celle-ci se remit à parler normalement.

Au fait James. Où étais-tu passés au banquet? On t'as cherché partout.

Cette fois-ci elle reconnu bien Remus Lupin. Un jeune garçon les chevaux châtains longs, des yeux magnifiques parfois couleur de lune, parfois marron clair qui pénétrait le regard de n'importe quelle personne -lorsque la personne avait la chance de croiser son regard- .

Devine, lança ironiquement Sirius Black.

« mmm ... alors se soir les maraudeurs on donc décidé de... » mais elle s'interrompit dans sa pensée car Potter venait de prendre la parole.

Bah, Evans avait oublié le mot de passe alors je suis venu le lui dire, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Ah! Tu crois? » pensa la jeune fille un sourire au coin des lèvres.

T'avais ta boule de cristal su toi pour le savoir? ironisa Sirius avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Potter lui rendit ce sourire.

Moui... Et ça à donnait quoi cette fois si? reprit Black.

Comme d'hab, elle veut toujours pas sortir avec moi, dit-il avec le même air déçu qu'il avait fait la dernière fois que Lily l'avait vu.

Pourquoi t'en choisi pas une autre? demanda à son tour Peter.

Parce que c'est elle que je veux, pas une autre. C'est elle que ...

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car quelqu'un entra dans la salle. C'était Bertha Jorkins, une fille plutôt replète, de septième année, un vrai moulin à parole, ses longs cheveux cendrés lui tombaient en-dessous de ses épaules. Elle ne regarda personne à part ses propres pieds et elle commença à monter les escaliers quatres à quatres. « tous au abrid! » pensa Evans qui était déjà repartie en courant vers son lit. Elle s'engoufra en une seconde à l'intérieur et n'en ressortit que le lendemain matin.

Lily c'était levée en avance. Cela faisait deux semaines que les cours avaient repris, et déjà une tone de devoirs, mais ce n'était rien comparé au cinquièmes années qui passait le plus clair de leur temps à faire leurs devoirs dans la salle commune. Lily bailla, s'étira, prit une douche et se prépara à descendre. Tout le monde déjeunait dans la grande salle et Jonhson n'était toujours pas rêveillée. Lily s'installa et avala quelques toast et du jus de citrouille. Après avoir prit son petit déjeuné, elle ouvrit ses livres et commença à réviser ses cours. Puis, en feuilletant les pages de son livre, elle tomba sur un morceau de parchemin. Elle le déplia et lu son contenu :

_Rendez-vous se soir, à sept heure dans la petite cour._

Puis le message s'effaça, mais Lily avit eu le temps de reconaitre l'écriture de James. « Que me veut-il encore? » se demanda-t-elle.

Elle n'était pas vraiment sûr qu'elle irait non plus. Mais après avoir passé quelques cours à y penser -comme celui sur l'histoire de la magie où elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire, sa curiosité l'emporta et elle decida qu'elle irait. « Ou pourquoi pas l'espionner pour savoir comment il réagira? » pensa t-elle encore.  
Puis passa la journée et vint la fin des cours. La jeune sorcière rentra dans la salle commune et comme elle ne voulait pas se faire voir de Potter et de ses amis, elle se réfugia dans le dortoir des filles pour faire ses devoirs et ses révisions. Au bout de longues et interminables minutes, elle regarda sa montre et grogna.

Oh non! Je dois être en bas dans pas plus longtemps que tout de suite!

Elle se leva précipitament, laissa ces cahiers et livres ouverts sur son lit et sortie du dortoir. Elle regarda au début si la bande des maraudeurs était dans les parages mais elle ne vit rien et continua sa course jusqu'en bas des grands escaliers qui menaient dans la cour. Aucune trace de Potter ni de Black, Lupin ou Pettigrow. Elle s'accouda à un rebord de fenêtre et attendit. Puis elle entendit quelqu'un courir dans sa direction. Elle eut juste le temps de se cacher derriére le pilone blanc avant de voir James prendre un tournant. Il s'arrêta, regarda dans tous les côtés et alla s'assoir sur un banc. Lorsqu'il passa tout près du pilone, Lily sentit son coeur battre à toute allure comme si ce fut elle qui avait couru. Il attendit bien une bonne trentaines de minutes avant de se lever, regarder encore à droite puis à gauche, avant de repartir d'où il était venu.

« Elle n'a peut-être pas lu mon mot » pensa-t-il pour se réconforter. Lorsqu'il eu prit le tournant, Lily pu enfin sortir de sa cachette. Elle avait des fourmis qui lui couraient dans les jambes. Elle sautait d'un pied à l'autre lorsque soudain, James réapparut. Elle esseya tant bien que mal de se replanquer le plus vite possible mais impossible, il l'avait déjà repéré. James s'approcha vers la fille qui dodelinait légérement de droite à gauche. « Mince! C'est les fourmis que j'ai dans les jambes ou bien ce sont mes jambes dont je perds le contrôle? » pensa-t-elle.

Tu as reçu mon mot? demande-t-il.

Quel mot? bafouilla-t-elle dans un mensonge.

Le mot que je t'ai posé dans un de tes livres de révision. Où je te disais : "rendez-vous se soir à sept heure".

Ah! Ce message-là... dit-elle. Je... Je ne savais pas qu'il était de toi, dit-elle en baissant légérement les yeux.

Tu te moques de moi? demanda-t-il, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de faire de même et lui dit en détournant le regard :

Désolé...

C'est pas grave. J'ai juste bien poirauté pendant trente minutes, dit-il en souriant.

Lily ne se sentit plus gênée et ils commencèrent à marcher côte à côte.

Alors? Pourquoi tu m'as donné rendez-vous? Je dois aller réviser si c'est pas important.

Pourquoi tu ne veux pas sortir avec moi? demanda t-il directement.

Et toi? Pourquoi tu t'obstines comme ça? lui rétorqua-t-elle. Oh! Et puis finalement je n'en n'ai pas envie. Et je ne veux pas, c'est tout. Lorsque tu auras arrêté d'être aussi... aussi...

Aussi? enchaina James, un brui enjoué dans la voix.

Elle se tourna vers lui, jeta un regard en biais et dit froidement.

Aussi insolent !

Puis elle partie dans le côté auposé et laissa Potter au beau milieu de la cour. Le garçon regarda Evans s'enfuir puis marcha quelques instants avant de repartir vers la bibliothèque.

James entra dans la grande salle, passa à côté de Mrs.Pince qui lui rapela en passant.

Mr Potter ! dit-elle légérement pincée. Dois-je encore vous le répéter combien de fois ?

Oui. Je vous rendrez le livre lorsque je l'aurais fini Madame.

Aprés déjà trois semaines? Vous devez lire à l'allure d'un troll!

James lui tourna le dos et s'avança vers le couloir de ses livres favories : les livres sur le Quidditch.

Il parcoura de ses yeux les reliures des romans et des documents sur ce sport. _La fête du Quidditch_ de Serge Dubalet, _Balets et compagnie_ de Justine Johns. Il s'arrêta en lisant le titre d'un livre de couleur blanche. Il le tira de la rangée et l'examina. _Sindrome et sort_ de Tommy Verdâtre. Il le parcoura et tomba sur un le titre : "comment lire les pensée, _legimens!_". Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant qui voudrais lire dans les pensées des autres, mis à part plein de monde. James tourna le livre et regarda le nom du dernier lecteur. Il eu un mouvement de recule en lisant la liste. Il le referma et sortit de la bibliothèque, mit les mains dans ses poches. Arrivé dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, il chercha des yeux ses trois amis, Sirius, Remus et Peter. Comme il ne vit personne, il monta à au dortoir, mais il ne vit que Jeremy Andersan et Leny Jennings.

Vous n'aurriez pas vu Sirius, Remus et Peter? demanda-t-il.

Je crois qu'il sont aller voir l'entrainement de Quidditch... Mais tu ne devrais pas y être ?

Mais il n'eut aucune réponse car James était déjà partit en courant, dévalant tous les escaliers, arrivant enfin dans la salle des balais et attrapa le sien. Il n'avait pas eut le temps d'enfiler ses protéctions qu'il s'avançait déjà, or d'haleine vers le stade où attendaient ses compagnons. Quand il fut à peine sortit dehors, il enfourcha le balais et s'envola dans les airs à toute vitesse vers les gradins. De loin, il voyait les autres planer de part et d'autre et des balles fuser de touts côtés. Le vent passait dans ses cheveux et fouétait son visage avec délice. Il plissa légérement des yeux et et lorsqu'il fut à la hauteur des trois autres maraudeurs, il ralentit, rasa le sol et tendit le bras vers eux. Sirius tendit le sien et lui claqua dans la main, suivit de Remus puis Peter. Potter sourit et repartit encore plus rapidement.

Tu es en retard de plus de dix minutes Potter ! fit remarquer Grey, le gardien de l'équipe.

Oui, désolé.

Bon, commence déjà par essayer d'attraper le vif-d'or. On s'est beaucoup entrainé, la tactique et au point et je pense que juste quelques exercices simples seraient les bienvenus.

Ouais, enfin un petit retour au source quoi, jeta Potter, se tournant vers la caisse contenant la petite balle en or.

Il avait toujours trouvé Grey très étrange, mais après tout, il n'était pas le seul.

Aprés avoir libéré le vif-d'or, il attendit quelques instants avant de se mettre à le chercher. Tout se passait bien, jusqu'au moment où tous entendirent un bruit sourd qui les retira de leur concentration. James se tourna et vit un balais volant tout seul à côté des buts. Il baissa son regard jusqu'au sol et découvrit Grey allongé et ne bougeant plus. Le jeune capitaine c'était fait heurter par cognart égaré. Peter était déjà partie vers l'infirmerie et peu de temps après, Mrs Bellenfer emporta le blessé dans une sivière, aidée de Pettigrow.

Bon, qui veut remplacer Grey? demanda Londubat, un septième année.

James se tourna vers son ami, Remus et d'autre suivirent son regard.

Allez Rem' ! C'est le moment de faire ta bonne action, annonça Potter qui partait déjà chercher le balais du gardien.

Lupin rechigna quelques secondes puis enfourcha le balais à contre-coeur et tapa du pied pour s'envoler à environ un ou deux mètres au-dessus du sol. Mais lorsqu'il arriva aux buts, il redescendit aussitôt et mit pied à terre.

Oh Remus ! Ne m'oblige pas à me mettre à genoux pour te faire remonter sur se balais, implora James.

Lupin se retourna vers son ami, un sourire ironique au coins des lèvres.

Oh ! Mais je sais que tu le ferais.

Il lui fit un clin d'oeil, jeta sa cape sur un banc et se remit sur son balais. Il s'envola aussi vite qu'il fut descendut et se remit en position devant les buts. L'équipe simula un match, se faisant des passes avec des techniques différentes, aussi difficiles les unes que les autres et pendant se temps, James scrutait le ciel de ces yeux noisettes. Puis en un éclair, il vit passé la petite balle couleur or, lui passer juste au niveau de son nez. Il n'eut pas à réfléchir et fendit l'air sur son balais, se mit à courser l'objet de convoitise. Il eu bien trois bonnes minutes avant que Potter n'est pu attraper le vif-d'or et lorsqu'il eu fini, le coup de sifflet retentit. Les coéquipiers se réunirent tous en cercle au centre du stade et donnèrent le compte rendu de se qu'ils avaient accomplis.

Morning et moi avons marqués environ cinquante points, annonça en premier Flanagan. Lupin se débrouille bien ! Il a arrêté dix tire au moin. Assura-t-il.

Remus, lui, haussa les épaules.

Ben, à par le cognard que je n'ai pas pu arrêter pour Grey, j'ai réussis à en tenir quelques uns à distance avec Joey, ajouta Londubat en regardant celui-ci.

J'ai attrapé le vif-d'or en cinq minutes à tout péter, s'exclama James en ayant l'air de mettre ses mains derrière la nuque pour se reposer.

Il y eu quelques petits rires mais par la suite un long silence suivit.

Comment on va faire pour Grey? demanda Joey, anxieux.

Tout le monde se regardait. Ils avaient tous la même idée en tête mais...

Allez Rem' ! cria une voix un peu lointaine. Te fais pas prier !

Tous se retournérent et personne ne fut surprit de voir que la remarque venait de Sirius Black. Il s'approchait en courant pour pouvoir mieux se faire entendre.

Mrs Bellenfer m'a dit que Grey avait besoin de repos, qu'il était un peu surmené et qu'il ne participerait pas au match de samedi prochain.

L'équipe de Gryffondor fut un peu stupéfait. Il était vrai que le garçon était souvent stressé ou trop bileux parfois, mais pas au point de manquer un match.

Qu'a-t-il dit? demanda Lupin.

Ah ça ! J'en sais rien. Il ne sait toujours pas rêveillé.

Bon et bien... Jusqu'à se que Grey aille mieux, Lupin sera le remplassant, annonça solennellement Potter, la main gauche sur le torse.

L'équipe rit, se qui détendit l'atmosphére, puis ils mirent pieds à terre.

Remus et James rentrèrent directement dans la salle commune des Gryffondor tendit que le reste se changeait dans les vestiaires.

Alors Remus, content ? demanda Peter.

Et bien... j'ai senti que je n'avais pas vriaiment le choix., fit-il remarquer avec un petit sourire.

Une fois douché et changé, les maraudeurs allèrent rendre une petite visite à Grey. Ils croisèrent, à l'entrée de l'infirmerie, Londubat et Flanagan et se saluèrent. Il entrèrent dans la salle où se trouvait les rangées de lits et y trouvèrent un Grey, aussi blanc qu'un linge propre.

Comment ça va? demanda Sirius.

Pas très bien avrés dire, dit-il en grimaçant.

Les potions de Mrs Bellenfer n'a pas eu d'effets? s'enquit Pettigrow.

Si. Mon bras droit n'est plus cassé, mais je me sent vraiment fatigué...

Navré, déclara Remus, compatissant.

Au fait, Remus te remplace jusqu'à se que tu ailles mieux, fit remarquer Potter.

Le visage de Grey se durcit tout aussitôt. Puis il reprit.

Je sais. D'ailleurs je ne vous cache pas que je compte terminer ma carrière ici. Je sais que vous devez être terriblement deçu mais... Vous trouverez, avec un peu de chance, quelqu'un qui pourra être à la hauteur pour ça, dit-il.

Les quatres amis se regardèrent sans rien dire, saluèrent Grey et partir. Aprés avoir avoir franchit la porte de l'infirmerie, les maraudeurs ne purent s'empêcher de rire à gorge déployé.

C'est pas la modéstie qui l'étouffe, celui-là, fit remarquer Sirius lorsqu'il eut reprit son souffle, et par la même occasion, son sérieux.

Décidément, il ne changera jamais, renchérit remus et Peter, les larmes au yeux.

Sirius bailla bruyament. Ils étaient en cours d'histoire de la magie et les quatres camarades s'ennuiaient ferme. Remus, lui, esseyait tant bien que mal d'écouter attentivement le cours que donnait Mrs mais en vain. Potter regardait par la fenêtre, du côté du stade et avait une envie folle d'enfourcher son balet et de sentir le vent frais dans ces cheveux sombre. Pettigrow, de son côté, était allongé sur la table, dormant la bouche ouverte, un filet de salive formant une alveole sur le bois. Black regardait les éléves un par un avec un regard inquisiteur. Et son regard s'arrêta sur Henri Mattius, un petit garçon blond et pleurnichard. Sirius attrapa un bout de parchemin, y écrivit un mot et ensorcela le papier qui se transforma en une copie conforme de Henri -mais en papier, et le fit pleurer. Le bruit que fesa le parchemin en pleurant, ressemblait fort au froissement de sac ou de papier de bonbons. Une partie de la classe -celle qui ne dormait pas- se retourna et sourit en voyant le petit personnage. Mattius se tourna également et ne pu se reconaitre dans le parchemin ensorcelait car il avait encore les yeux embué de larmes. Aprés avoir rit de bon coeur, les élèves recommencérent à sommnoler profondément sur leur siége.

Sirius déplia le personnage pour redonner sa forme originale de papier puis y écrivit un autre mot. À peine la plume fut-elle retiré du papier, que celui-ci se transforma en Lily Evans. Précipitament, il mit le personnage dans sa poche pour qu'il ne puisse pas parler. Mais il sentit Evans miniature, donner des coups de pieds dans la poche de sa veste. Potter regardait toujours dehort et Black en profita pour lui engoufrer le papier dans celle de son ami. James ne sentit rien au début, trop consentrait déjà sur le prochain entrainement de Quidditch qui aurait lieu le soir même. Il se voyait poursuivre le vif-d'or à toute vitesse sur son balet, Sirius et Peter le regardant. Il s'imaginait aussi les esquives que ferait la balle d'orée à son aproche. Puis le bonheur simple de sentir les petites ailes de l'objets entre ses doigts. James ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit instantanémant, sentant un chose gigoter dans sa robe de sorcier. Il foura sa main dans sa poche agité et en sortie une Lily miniature en furit. Elle se recoiffa les plis du parchemin qui lui servait de cheveux et regarda Potter. Elle lui jeta un regard noir et annonça, un peu trop fortement :

Combien de fois devrais-je te le dire? Je ne veux pas sortir avec toi ! Lui hurla t-elle comme si elle avait était traité de sang-de-bourbe.

Tout le monde se retourna, ainsi que se qui s'était réveillé en sursot par le crie. James devint écarlate et déplia la figurine avant qu'elle ne lança une autre phrase désagréable. Le garçon regarda Sirius qui haussa les épaules pour se faire pardonner. Les élèves se retournérent. Evans, elle, ne s'était aucunement tourné et avait fait comme si de rien n'était. Le reste du cours se passa comme ça, et le professeur n'avait pas fait de remarque à propot du parchemin.

Enfin ! S'exclama Sirius en s'étirant et plissant les yeux. J'ai bien crue que ça n'finirait jamais. Dit-il dans un baillemant.

Tu l'as dit Bouffit. Renchérit Remus en haussant les sourcils.

Ils poussérent un soupir de soulagement à l'unisson. Une fois dehort, aprés avoir descendu les escaliers, il tombérent dans un croisement de couloir, tournérent à droite et attérirent dans le park. C'était enfin le week-end ! L'herbe formait comme un immense tapis et, au yeux de James, se devait être agréable de courir pieds nu sur le sol vert à perte de vue. Il retira soudain ses chaussures et chaussettes avec précipitation sous les regards interrogateur de ses amis. Il retira aussi vite sa robe de sorcier et commença à courir droit devant lui, le vent carressant son visage. Sirius et Remus se regardérent avant de retirer tant bien que mal leurs chaussures et chaussettes. James fut rapidemant rattrapé par ses amis et Lupin qui crié à la mort.

Black, lui, commença à aboyer, les yeux fermé. Soudain, le garçon se prit les pieds dans une racine d'arbre , tomba à plat ventre et sétendit de tout son long. Les maraudeurs partir dans un énorme rire tout en se roulant dans l'herbe au pieds de l'arbre. Il fallut attendre quelques poignets de minutes avant qu'ils ne se calmérent -plus ou moin-. Les quatres compagnons s'allongérent et observérent les nuages en commentant leur ressemblance :

Celui-ci ressemble au pif de Snape. Dit Sirius dans un ricanemant ironique.

Peter, Remus et James levérent la tête à la recherche du nez. Se fut Remus qui le remarqua le premier et pointa le doigt vers le ciel.

Au mon Dieu ! Jeta James en simulant l'effroid. La ressemblance et telment frapante qu'il cache complétement le soleil. JE SUIS AVEUGLE ! renchérit-il sur un ton apeuré.

Tous repartirent alors dans un fou rire à en perdre la tête. Aprés quoi, Lupin se redressa et annonça :

Bon, c'est pas tout mais faut que je révise un peu les métamorphoses. Dit-il en fouillant dans une grande poche de son pantalon et en sortit un livre un peu cornet au bords.

Comment fais-tu pour mettre un livre pareil dans t'as poche? Demanda Peter estomacqué.

Lupin lui jeta un regard narquoi avec un sourir et lui dit :

Tel est la question ... j'ai jeté un sort à mes poches pour les agrandirent. Mais s'n'est pas tout... ajouta-t-il se tournant vers sa poche en y plongeant presque entiérement son bras. Il en sortit plusieurs livres, documents, plumes, panssemants, parchemins, pommes et dinombrables barres de chocolats. Sirius regardait le spectable, un sourcil levait et adossé au mur non chalemant; James fronçait les sourcils les mains sur les genoux à regarder toutes les choses que pouvait sortir Remus de sa poche et Peter admirait, incrédule, la bouche ouverte et des yeux ronds bruns. Ils restérent de longues minutes, les yeux rivés sur le sol jonchait d'objets. Se fut Sirius qui creva l'abcé du silence :

Tu pense que y a assez de place pour quelque chose de plus gros? Demanda t-il, une pointe de malisce dans la voie.

Oui, je pense.

Mais vriament quelque chose de très gros ? Redemanda-t-il décidé.

Quesque tu entents par la? Je sens que tu as une idée deriére la tête. Dit-il en fronçant légérement les sourcils.

En effet. Avoua-t-il en haussants les épaules dans une petite moue. J'aimerais savoir la formule.

Quesque tu veux en faire? Demanda James tout juste sortie de sa contemplation.

J'aurais l'idée de mettre Snape comme un mouchoir de poche si vous voyez s'que je veux dire. Dit-il d'un ton enjoué et lançant un clin d'oeil.

Ses trois amis comprirent tout de suite et aquiéssérent d'un sourir maliscieu.

Bon. S'exclama Lupin. C'est très simple. Il faut dire : _Alongro _en pointant la baguette sur l'endroit choisit et ça s'agrandit; mais pas beaucoup au début. Ajouta-t-il précipitament. On le dit autant de fois qu'il le faut.

Ah. Dit sombremant Potter. Il faudra vriament agrandire alors ... pour que le pif de snape puisse entrer dedant ! Cria-t-il presque.

Ils se levérent, complétement emporté d'un nouveau rire, allérent remettre leur chaussettes et chaussures puis rentrérent se changer pour l'entrainement de Quidditch.

Remus était penseur et c'était rendu silencieu tout le long du trajet vers les vestiaires du Quidditch. Arrivé dans les vestiaires, Potter ouvrit son casier qu'il avait lui même décoré le jour de son entrée dans l'équipe de Griffondors. Au départ, le casier était gris métlique et James aficha des bandes de couleur rouge et or, les couleurs de leur maison. Il avait par la suite écrit son nom en lettre donnant l'illusion qu'elles flambaient. Il ouvrit la petit porte du casier où, deriere celle-ci, se trouvaient les photos de ces amis et de sa famille. Il y en avait une où Sirius, Peter, Remus et lui même se jetaient les uns sur les autres en riants de tout leur poummons et faisant des signes et des clins d'oeils comme pour défier le spectateur de la photographie. Une autre représentait l'équipe de Griffondors au grand complet; Grey se tennait d'aplomb sur ces jambes comme pour se rendre plus important au sein de ses équipiers, Londubat et les autres faisait quelques signes de la mains vers le photographe et Potter, lui, bombé le torse en tenant son balet. Et il y avait de multiple portait et étiquettes amblématique ou décorative qui ornait les contours de la portiére du casier. Mais une restait plus belle au yeux de James et pour qu'il fut le seul à profiter de la beauté de la photographie, il l'avait ensorcelé pour que personne d'autre à par lui, puisse la voir. C'était un portait d'Evans. Potter avait eu beaucoup de mal à la prendre en photo sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. Elle souriait

et faisait mine de parler avec Katia Johnson mais n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte qu'elle était épié.

Il sourit en la voyant et frola la photo animé du bout des doigts. Puis il jeta ironiquement par dessus son épaule à l'insu de Lupin.

A t'on avis Remy. Pourquoi est-ce- que Evans me repousse comme ça? Je suis pourtant le plus beau de Poudlard, c'est bien connut.

Il ricana seul, la tête enfouit dans son casier à la recherche de ces coudiéres mais il n'u aucune réponse de la part de Lupin. Il fallut quelques secondes avant qu'il ne sen rendit compte et se retourna en se cognant durement la tête contre le rebord du casier. Il plissa les yeux de douleur en se frotant le haut du crâne. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les paupiéres, il vit Remus tomber à terre. Mais ceului-ci se remit debout aussitôt en s'agrippant au long banc en bois qui longeait la grande salle au murs blancs crémes. Il se rassit et eu les yeux agarent.

ça va vieux? Demanda Potter, une main sur l'épaule de Remus et une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voie.

Heu. Oui je crois. Répondit-il dans un sourir. Je ne sais vriament pas se qui ma pris.

Moi je sais. Annonça James, les mains sur les hanches et les yeux plissaient dans un visage maliscieu. C'est ma question qui t'as fais tombé à la renverse.

De quoi tu parles? Demanda Lupin en haussant les sourciles.

Puis il esseya de se remémorer à se qu'il c'était passé ces derniéres minutes mais ne se souvint de rien. Même pas de ces propres pensés. Mais pourquoi ne se souvenait-il de rien? Il fronça les sourcils mais se dit que se n'était ni plus ni moin qu'un trout de mémoire, sans doutes. Pas de quoi alarmer James ou les autres pour une chose si banale. Potter lui jeta un regard interrogateur puis reprit la conversation.

Mais où ais-je mis ces foutus coudiéres! Grogna-t-il, la tête réenfouit dans le casier.

Lupin se leva, et poussa tranquillement son ami du casier pour y enfouir à son tour le quart de son corps à la recherche des protections.

Laisse, ajouta Lupin, je vais te les trouver. Faut dire que y a un tel bordel là dedant que on pourait même y perdre un trolle des montagnes adulte. Ricanna-t-il. James c'était dirigé vers le banc et avait sourit à la remarque de son ami. Mais avant même d'avoir pu s'assoir sur le banc en bois, il eu comme un léger vertige et tomba. Remus entendit un bruit sourd dans son dos et se retourna en se cognant la tête contre la porte du casier. Il regardait Potter se lever tout en se frotant le haut du crâne comme avait fait James quelques secondes avant. A son tour, Potter ne sut pas pourquoi il était tombait et ni de quoi il pensait à se moment la.

**Je cherche un/une betareadeur/euse. SVP!**


End file.
